Mass Effect Deliverance
by AwesomessMaximus
Summary: this is my first fanfic so honest opinions please if its good i will write more so thanks for reading i will expand but its basically an old friend of shep and hes into CQc so enjoy


**Mass Effect Deliverance **

In this fanfic FemShep is in a romance with Tail

And in her backstory she was captured by slavers and was later on rescued by the alliance. Then goes on to save the ME universe in 1,2,3 this is the story of a friend she knew before the she was rescued called Jack the "Rippa" who fought his way through the arena to become a champion then after winning his freedom goes onto be the one of the most famous, feared and respected Merc captain's in the omega system. This is the story of his life.

**Part One **

Mindoir

Year 21070

"Jack come quickly the Batarian's selling everything for half price I wonder why" Shouted Jane as she ran to Jacks house which was on the other side of the street. " Come on Jack wake up lets go already" "Fine" said Jack as he walked out of his room down the stairs and briefly acknowledged his older step-sister and walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door he saw that Jane was really excited and grabbed him by the arm and half dragged/carried him to the Batarian vendor on the other side of the housing complex.

As he was being dragged Jack was thinking about his life. He had good grades at the cadet academy, he was one of the best players of Galactic Football at the academy and was even thinking about going pro with it instead of a military career like his father who would always tell jack that "Its what you want out of life son not what anyone else wants for you, if your happy then I'm happy for you. Jack only wished that his mother were only around to see him she, he believed would have been proud of him and his accomplishments as his father always told him.

"Where Here" shouted Jane straight into his ear realizing that he was day dreaming while she was guiding him to the vendor Jack soon woke up and looked at the only seller of goods in a mile he looked like your standard Batarian only with one eye missing and a leg also, Jack thought back to when the Batarian had arrived only a few weeks ago his father was one of the first costumers of the aliens and had the alien fix Jack's main gift for his birth-day Jack didn't think that turning 16 was such a big deal but his father made an effort for him so he went along with only to find out that after he un wrapped that it was an Omni-tool "it was your mothers" his father said as Jack was gazing at it with wonder "she was just like you u'know always tinkering with things, experimenting when she was bored ,she was very out there just like you she even took it to the next step and became an engineer mind you she was pregnant with you when she passed her exams you should have seen her walking onto the stage to get her Omni-tool she wasn't even walking really it was like a big penguin waddling" his father said with a chuckle and then stood up to give his son a fatherly hug. And now the Batarian the alien that fixed Jack's only connection to his mother was selling everything to get of the planet. "Jack do you have any money on you I want to buy this scope for my dad for his birthday its only 100 credits please Jack ill pay you back or maybe Ill talk to Missy to see if she likes you" said Jane with a twinkle in her eyes "Oh Crap who did you know" gulped Jack as he realized that Jane knew one of his secrets. "It was easy everyone knows except for missy but I wont tell you if she likes you as well it would spoil the fun haha," said Jane as she got the credits of Jack and when't to pay for her fathers present leaving jack to look thorough various objects on the tables, one thing that Jack didn't like was guns he didn't know why it wasn't that he was bad with them it was just that he liked to be able to face his opponents and look them in they eyes that's why he tried out for the tried out for the wrestling and fencing teams at the academy but was not allowed to join as he had no experience in either field but as both couches said he was a natural at both but he had to have experience in both and that no one at the Academy would face him as he was friends with everyone.

He picked up a random pistol looked at it realizing that the mag was jammed proceeded too un-jam it and also fix the firing pin with his Omni-tool "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO SABOTAGE ONE OF MY ITEMS AYE BOY" Screamed one of the assistant's to the owner pointing a gun directly to Jacks head "Put it down right now or the next time your mom sees your ugly face she wont even recognize it" "My mothers dead" replied Jack putting down the pistol " yeah she is, she died when she gave birth to an ugly baby like you" laughed the assistant Jack was fine with most jokes that his friends made at him but when ever someone talked about his mother he got mad. Time seemed to slow down to Jack as he let his body react to what the Arse had said to him and what was a second to most people was like minutes to him, he throw a knife hand to the assistants throat and then span in a semi circle around to the left of him followed by a dangerous right knee to the crotch and as the assistant bent down to clutch both his throat and crotch was grabbed at the collar by Jack and slammed directly into a metal case breaking most of his ribs as he meet the top of it. " No one talks like that about my mother you got that you sorry excuse for a sack of guts" said Jack as he looked the half un conscious alien in the eyes and let go of him to turn around and leave only to find the rest of the assistants blocking his exit with a variety of make shift weapons "no one does that here you human scum" said who Jack guessed to be the temporary leader to the left and with that they charged him.

Jack grabbed a metal pipe to the left of him and rushed to meet them noticing that they were holding their weapons as if they didn't know how to use them Jack knew that he could win but he would have to take them out one on one and out of nowhere flew over all of them with a flying forward flip to land it behind them one of the assistants tried to tell the rest he was behind them but it was to late as one they all crashed into a wall the three behind the others had bodies to break the crash the ones in front did not and as first ones fell down through various broken body parts the three that where still standing turned to face Jack but realizing that their leader was down wouldn't move and as one broke of and stupidly tried to charge Jack with his knife discovered that Jack wasn't even there anymore looked around to try and find him fell to the floor with a massive groan as Jack reappeared behind him with his knee still held up and then followed to kick the jack-ass in the head with his foot to knock the idiot out , "Well you guys can stop now no-one else needs to get hurt please stop" Pleaded Jack but it fell on deaf ears to the last two and with a nod they both ran to Jack and attacked. With a twirl of his pipe he backhanded the one on the left in the face smashing his two front teeth out and followed with a quick hit to the temple and with that only one was left standing. "Please just leave," asked Jack before looking in the assistant's eyes and realizing that the assistant wasn't backing down hit him with all his strength right on this neck breaking his vertebra and sparing the Batarian of having to live as a cripple and killing him instantly. Looking at the carnage he made Jack put down his pipe and ran out the door nearly crying and ran home and rushed upstairs and locked himself in his room to comprehend what he had done.


End file.
